How We Became This Way
by lightening816
Summary: Based on the 1980's program The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, this story revolves around two villains who appeared in it, Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump. Tragic childhoods made their lives hard, but when Pooh got in their way, life became hell.
1. Prologue

**How We Became This Way**

**Rated: **PG-13 (for language and intense violence)

**Genre: **Drama/Angst

**Synopsis: **

**This is based on the late 1980's Disney show "The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh". The characters you'll meet are these two characters you meet in the episodes "The Great Honey Pot Robbery" and "A Bird in the Hand". **

**These two characters are bad guys, a woozle named Stan, and a heffalump named Heff. You'll find out in this story why Stan and Heff are who they are in those two episodes of "The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh". **

He felt like killing himself. He hated who he was. He was a woozle. He was a creature that the 100 Acre Wood were afraid of. They were afaid of woozles and heffalumps. Because no one hadn't given him a chance, he despised them like his father.

His name was Stan. Stan was born in 1969 in a place heffalumps and woozles know as "Heffalump and Woozle Territory". No one from the 100 Acre Wood dared to go there, but that was only because only heffalumps and woozles were allowed there unless said otherwise. In his childhood days, Stan had a beautiful woozle mother named Morgan. She had gray fur and green eyes. She always wore purple overalls and a necklace given to her by Alphonse as a wedding present when they got together. She had long white hair. Stan looked like her mother except for the eyes and hair. Stan had gray fur yet is eyes had a evil look in them. He got them from his father.

Stan's father was a tall woozle with light brown fur. He always had a on a blue shirt and brown pants. His name was Alphonse. His eyes were yellow and had a theme of evil. Stan's father, Alphonse, had been teaching his young son how to steal honey when the young woozle was older…

**June 16, 1975**

One day in "Heffalump and Woozle Territory", Alphonse and young Stan were out near the 100 Acre Wood

"Now, Stan, you've got to learn how to steal honey from ones who aren't like you, even if it means teaming up with a hose-nose heffalump," said Alphonse.

"But, dad…" replied 6-year-old Stan.

"But nothing," returned Alphonse.

"Why are we bad guys to the those animals in the 100 Acre Wood?" asked young Stan.

"They think we're scary, and we are! We steal their honey because that's how it always been! Remember this, son 'Woozles have always stolen it'," replied Alphonse.

"I see dad, and I'll keep what you said in mind," said young Stan.

"Good, 'cause you'll have to understand that we never, let me repeat that, NEVER say 'please'. Never say that. D'you understand?" asked Alphonse.

"I guess so, dad," replied young Stan.

After a whole day of learning how to steal honey from others, the sun started to go down.

"Alright, Stan, you've completed a lot, but tomorrow, it's gonna be different. We'll be back tomorrow," stated Alphonse.

"...um...sure, dad," replied young Stan. When they got to their home under the ground, Morgan, Stan's beautiful woozle mother, was waiting for them. She watched as Alphonse and young Stan came inside.

"Where've you two been?" asked Morgan.

"I've been teaching our son how to steal honey when he's older like we are," replied Alphonse. Morgan looked at his young son. Her son was looking at his father with a worried look on his gray face. Morgan looked Stan. She walked up to him.

"Stan, your father and I need to talk...alone," she said to him. "Go on to bed. I'll meet you there in a minute."

Stan rushed away to his room. Morgan looked at Alphonse.

"What are you trying to do to our son?" she asked.

"I'm trying to make him a resonable woozle," replied Alphonse.

"You shouldn't be teaching him to be a honey-napper. Don't make him do this," implored Morgan.

"Don't worry, Morgan. When Stan is older and more carefull, life will be better for us. Stan will be back with more honey, more of the time," replied Alphonse.

"Please, I just wish that Stan would be a good woozle. I just wish he wasn't gonna be a honey robber...please, Alphonse, let him be a regular wooz-," begged Morgan.

Alphonse suddenly stopped Morgan by telling her to shut up.

"Shut up, Morgan! Stan is going to be a honey-napper like me, and there's nothing you can do," he protested. Morgan fell to the floor. Young Stan was hearing everything.

"Stop!" he cried. Morgan was heard studdering. Young Stan stood back. He hopped in to his bed and watched as his mother stepped in. Her breathing made Stan worried. Morgan looked at her confused son. She walked up to young Stan. Morgan sat with her son.

"What was that all about, mama?" asked young Stan.

"Your father is trying to make you someone who steals honey," replied Morgan.

"Why?" asked young Stan.

"He thinks life will be better for us," replied Morgan. "Son, don't become your father."

"I don't know, mom," replied young Stan.

"I beg of you, son," implored Morgan.

"I'll try not to," replied young Stan. Morgan hugged him. Stan fell asleep afterwards without knowing the future he thought he'd never have.

The next day, Alphonse woke up Stan earlier than usual.

"Stan, wake up, boy," he said.

"What is it, dad?" asked young Stan.

"You and I are gonna go up, and have your first test on what I've told you," replied Alphonse.

"I'm coming, dad," returned young Stan.

Young Stan thought it was too early in the morning to go out, but he didn't dare argue with his father. H thought that Alphonse would do the same thing that he did to his mother, Morgan. He didn't know what was going to happen. Neither did he know that he was going to meet Hef in about 30 seconds. As young Stan and Alphonse crwaled through the forest of "Heffalump and Woozle Territory", young Stan started to get seperated from his father. Pretty soon, young Stan was left behind in the deep corners of the dark forest. Not only that, but young Stan started haring noises. He comes Hef!

**NEXT CHAPTER: **

**Young Stan is going to meet young Hef in the next chapter. Don't miss it! **


	2. The True Story

Chapter 2: The True Story

Young Stan looked all around until he felt someone trample him. The one that trampled him was a young, orange and yellow 5 year old heffalump. He wore a long black vest. One of his knees were patched up, and so was his tail. One tooth stood out like a sore thumb. Young Stan grabbed the heffalump's trunk.

"Who are you, hose-nose, or whatever my father calls you heffalumps," demanded young Stan.

"Usually the insults we're given are that hose-nose insult, numb-nose, sponge-head, or the usual: 'idiot' or 'moron'," explained the heffalump. _"I've gotta remember those names," _ thought young Stan.

"You still didn't tell me your name!" yelled young Stan.

"Heff!" cried the heffalump.

"Is that your name?" asked young Stan.

"Yeah," replied Heff.

"You've got a weird name," returned young Stan. "I'm Stan, by the way," he concluded.

"Everybody says that about my name, Stan," said Heff.

"Listen, I'm gonna leave you now. My dad is showing me how to steal honey from woodland creatures, so I can't tell you a lot," replied young Stan.

"Really? I've always wondered why we heffalumps and woozles do these things to the creatures who aren't like us, Stan," returned Heff.

"You've never been told the story?" asked young Stan.  
"Nope," replied Heff.

"Well, Heff, sit down with me and I'll tell you 'The Story of Acursed Animals'," returned Stan. The two boys sat down and Stan started his story...

**STORY...**

A long time ago, the Hundred Acre Wood was young. Long before Christopher Robin was born, long before the Hundred Acre Wood characters first walked the Earth, heffalumps and woozles were first created. The first heffalump and woozle were put down in history as "The World's First Heffalump" and "The World's First Woozle". These two creatures lived in The Hundred Acre Wood with no problems at all. For a time, life wasn't at all bad. Things were easy, and everyone had at least one friend. This time was known as the "Good Age".

Suddenly, The World's First Heffalump and The World's Woozle started to realize that their population was expanding. More and more were created each day. This started to come to the woodland creatures' attention. This worried a few of them a bit, but their worry started to mean nothing at all. Unfortunately, there came a time when food supply was very low for the heffalumps and woozles. The woodland creatures talked it over, and started to share the food they had with the heffalumps and woozles. For awhile, times were okay, but that all ended when the heffalumps and woozles started asking for more and more for only honey. Honey was the woodland creatures most valuable treasure back then. This was known as the "Hungry Age" because food was low, and this age started a turning point.

Afterwards, there came the "War Age". As the heffalump and woozle population expanded more as they started families, the woodland creatures feared that the more of these creatures, the more honey and more food that they would lose. The leaders of the woodland creatures were outraged! Why should they be the ones who would even dare just take their food away from them? They needed their food to survive also! The leaders went to the World's First Heffalump and the World's First Woozle, and after hours of arguement, war struck! The young ones of the heffalumps and woozles were evacuated during the war. The older of them were in the war. The World's First Heffalump and the World's First Woozle were in charge of the war, and they elected their own corporals and privates. The war lasted for a few years. Many of the soldiers had died, and the heffalumps and woozles lost the war. When the young ones returned home, the young heffalumps and woozles, and their families left for a new land. One they could call their own, they called it "Heffalump and Woozle Territory".

As time went by, the heffalumps and woozles started to feel more at home. Nothing made there new land wrong. The young ones who were evacuated got older. As they got older, they talked about what things were like during the war. They would start a conversation with the phrase "During the war..." or "Back in the times of war..." and they would end it with "...back in war days" or something like that. The ones who fought in the war became veterans. "The World's First Heffalump" and "The World's First Woozle" had passed away. A funeral was held in their honor. This time was known as "The Age of Coming and Passing".

There came the fifth age. This age was known as the "Changing Age". Is there a reason why? Sadly, there is a reason. The only thing wrong in "Heffalump and Woozle Territory" was because this territory had very few honey. Many heffalumps and woozles were angered. They did not know what to do. Since "The World's First Heffalump" and "The World's First Woozle" were no longer alive, they had no plan to cure their problems. They did not have any weapons since the war, and when the war was over, these creatures threw their weapons away, thinking they were not going to use them anymore. Instead, they held a voting session. There started nominations of who wanted to lead them. A green woozle named Harry McLauren, who was the woozle version of Hitler, gladly nominated himself. A puple heffalump named Carla Dominique nominated her brother, a blue heffalump, named after the month of August, named August Dominique. August was surprised about this. Harry McLauren won the election of Head Woozle considering no one dared messed with Harry McLauren. Even August knew this. He won the election of Head Heffalump. Carla, his sister, was chosen as Vice Head Heffalump. Harry chose his best friend, Miguel Thomas, as Vice Head Woozle, who was very concerned about this honor.

A new age has begun. This was the "Stealing Age". Food supply decreased by the the time Harry McLauren and August Dominique had taken over. Harry McLauren was a total dictator, and he wouldn't let August, Carla, or Miguel do anything about it. One day, Harry looked over all the other ages, and decided to get even with the woodland creatures who banished his kind. The next day, he came to his kind, and decided to get back at the woodland creatures. This decision made all the other heffalumps and woozles agreed. Harry decided not to use war, but to get back by stealing their food. Honey was the food he decided to go after. Afterwards, August talked with Harry, wonderng if Harry had finally gone mad. Harry did not want to hear about August's complaining. He decided to get rid of him, using his power. He accused him of breaking the laws he had made up, and passed. August Dominique dropped out of office, and Carla was admitted to Head Heffalump. Sadly, not even her new found authority could stop Harry from haing all of their kind to follow Harry's commands. Soon, almost all the heffalumps and woozles followed this new law. This law was to steal mostly honey from woodland creatures. Although, some of these creatures refused these laws and beliefs, because most beleived that stealing was the only way to live. Those who did not believe these beliefs went into hiding, and kept their own beliefs of not stealing, but earning. This age is the longest running age. This is the age Stan and Hef are living in at this present moment.

That is "The Story of The Acursed Animals".

**END STORY**

By the time Stan was finished, Hef was already feeling quite tired.

"Wow..." was all he could say.

"STAN!" cried a voice. Stan ad Heff turned.

"Uh-oh," replied young Stan.

"Who was that?" asked Heff.

"That's my pop! He's mad now!" replied Stan. Stan started to run away. Heff stopped him.

"Can I come with you?" he asked.

"Don't ya have a mum and dad yourself?" asked Stan.

"I wish I did," replied Heff.

"Well, come along, Heff. You can come along with me!" returned Stan. Heff smiled and ran with him.


	3. Their First Christmas Together

**Chapter 3: Their First Christmas Together**

YoungStan and Young Heff decided to get away from where they were and catch up with Young Stan's father. Soon enough, they found him, and, boy, was he mad! He looked extremely upset.

"STAN JOHANSON!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" he asked furiously. Young Stan and Young Heff started to shake. Alphonse noticed Heff.

"And who's this?" he asked in a serious tone. Young Stan started stammering.

"We-we-well…" he said.

"ANSWER ME, BOY!!" yelled Alphonse. Young Stan stood up straight.

"Well, dad, I met him on the way here! He asked about our ways and I told him everything!" he replied without a single stammer. Alphonse glare turned into a look of grief.

"So, young heffalump, you know of our history! My great-grandmother had to evacuate during the war," he said. Heff turned on a little smile.

"A-and since he has no one, I was wonderin' if he could join us in today's honey stealing…um…you know," explained Young Stan. Alphonse thought for a moment.

"Well, alright, but I warn you, the both of you, one fowl up, and the rest of the day won't be very pleasant. Understand?" he replied. The two young boys nodded. Alphonse turned around.

"Alright, then. Follow me, boys," he told them. He walked away with Young Stan following him.

"Wait for us, dad!" he cried. Heff followed him. He tapped on his shoulder. Young Stan turned to him.

"Is your father always that way?" asked Heff.

"Sometimes, but I know he means well. We'd better catch up to him," replied Stan.

"Can you trust him?"

"Of course, I can. I've tried many times to make him happy, and I've tried to not make him mad,"

"Well, if you say so,"

Young Stan, Young Heff, and Alphonse spent the whole day going through tricks of honey stealing and the best times to even steal honey!

As the months went by, December came by, the snow fell, and Morgan made sure Stan was covered with sweaters and jackets. She even did so for Heff, for she had felt sympathy toward him and was gentle and kind to him. Christmas came around the bend. Morgan spent the whole month wrapping presents, even for Heff, considering Heff had no one. He had lost his parents the year before, because of a water shortage. This horrible memory had been making living hard for him. Young Stan by this time had grown to be somewhat like a friend toward Heff. Heff was able to see Young Stan more of the time. He went with him and his father on what Young Stan liked to call "Honey Hunting". As he helped Young Stan and Alphonse, Alphonse started to trust him.

On December 24th, Morgan had wrapped all presents. Young Heff came over to talk with Young Stan. Stan and his friend went to Stan's little bedroom.

"Your mother sure is wonderful this time of the year," complemented Heff. The two crawled onto Stan's bed.

"That's the thing; She's sweet all year, mainly to give a good example for me," replied Stan.

"Well, I'm happy you have a mom at all,"

"I know. It's a good thing you live a couple minutes away,"

After talking for a while, Morgan told Stan it was time to go to bed. Heff had to go home to his only-a-couple-minutes-away home. Heff had no problem living in his home. He knew he lived very close to his friend. Why should he worry?

December 25th had finally come around. Heff opened his eyes from sleeping and found a purple jar with the word _"Honey"_ on it. He opened the lid and found a golden colored substance. It was honey.

"Oh boy! Santa Claus came! He came! He came!" he jumped up and down and kept saying, "He came!" until he was out of breath. Heff grabbed a present with Stan's name on it and rushed to Young Stan's home and knocked on the wooden door.

"Stan? Are you home?" he asked. He hoped his friend was. The door opened and there stood Morgan in a red robe.

"Heff! How wonderful! Come in, lad," she said in a gentle tone. Heff scurried into the house with the present in his hands. He spotted Stan opening a present with red colored paper.

"Stan! It's me, Heff!" he cried. Stan looked up. He smiled.

"Heff! It's you!" he replied.

"You're mom's graciously allowed to come in, seeing as, well…"

"I understand. Come on! We've just started unwrapping!"

Heff jumped to Stan's side. Just then, he remembered the present he had for him. He handed it to Young Stan. Stan went wide-eyed.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's for you,"

"Seriously?"

"Yep,"

Stan took it and ripped it apart. He found a blue jar with his name on it. He opened it and found honey inside. By this time, Stan was in tears. Heff noticed.

"What's the matter, Stan?" he asked.

"You've taken the initiative to make me a present for Christmas. I feel awful," mourned Stan. Heff frowned.

"I didn't know it would make you upset," he replied. Stan looked at him.

"Sad? Sad?! I'm not sad! I'm happy! I've never had a friend who'd go and do something like this! You're the best friend I've ever had! You're the _only _friend I ever had!" cried Stan. Young Heff smiled.

"So, I'm your friend?" he asked gleefully.

"Of course, you are! I can just see it now: You and I working together as partners doing what we, heffalumps and woozles, do best!" cried Stan. Stan held out his hand.

"Partner?" he asked. Heff held out his hand.

"Partner!!" he cried.

"_Good! We need the extra help," _thought Stan's aggressive father, Alphonse.

Little did anyone know, Stan and Heff won't be like this any longer…


	4. A Time of Change

** This chapter has the lyrics to "Sweet Sacrifice" by Evanescence.**

**CHAPTER 4: **A Time of Change

**March 29, 1977, 8:30 A.M**

Stan and Heff have been growing up two years after that memorable Christmas. Stan, now 8, and Heff, now 7, were certainly were growing up. They had learned so much from Stan's father, much to the Morgan, his mother's, doubt, who by the way was now heavily pregnant with Stan's younger sister. Stan had awoken one morning and walked up a high cliff to think about this "big brother" business. Heff followed close behind.

Stan sat down on the edge with his hands on his cheeks.

"Stan, you okay?" asked Heff.

"Kind of…no, I'm not! Ya know how dad wants us to carry on the tradition of heffalumps and woozles stealing honey?" asked Stan. Heff nodded.

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked.

"Well, what if he tries to do it with my baby sister? If that's true, I've got to protect her. She's my sister, and I won't let anythin' happen to her," asked Stan. Heff was astounded by these words.

"I never knew you cared," he replied. Stan looked at him.

"Yeah, well, mum had already talked to me about it. She convinced me," he returned. Heff smiled.

"At least you've decided to make up your mind," he replied.

Just then, a small gray creature started creeping towards them. Heff was the first to notice. It had big eyes and ears. Heff frowned and started shaking. Stan ten noticed.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" he asked. He then looked and saw that Heff was looking at a mouse.

"Aww, it's just a mouse. What's to freak out about??" he asked, confused. Heff whaled and jumped into the air. Stan jumped up and watched as Heff jumped high into the sky and then on to him. Heff's catch made Stan plunge toward the ground. Before he knew it, it was flat on the ground right under Heff.

"Heff...why am I under your body?" he asked.

"JUST GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!!" cried Heff. "Get me out of here please!!"

**_It's true, we're all a little insane._**

Stan lifted Heff and walked down the cliff, feeling like his arms were going to break. When they came to the bottom of the cliff, Stan dropped his friend. Heff looked at him.

"What was all that about?" he asked. Heff frowned. He was ashamed.

"Well...ya see, Stan, every time I see a mouse, I completely lose control of myself, and I go crazy! I'm afraid of them. I feel like they're gonna crawl into my skin and let out poison or somethin' like that," he confessed. Stan was surprised.

"That's what you're afraid of? Mice? They're not scary. They're just different from us," explained Stan. Heff was shaking.

"Yeah, but I still don't like 'em," he replied. Stan placed his hand on Heff's shoulder. Before he could speak, they heard rumbling in the forest. Alphonse jumped out of nowhere panting for breath. He looked and saw them there.

"Boys, come with me! Morgan's in labor!!" he cried. Stan and Heff gasped.

"...what..." whispered Stan.

The three rused to Stan's home. They saw a very round Morgan screaming in pain!

"WHERE'VE YOU BEEN?!!" she asked screaming. The boys and Alphonse rushed to her side.

"Boys, this might get ugly," replied Alphonse. Stan and Heff took a step back. Morgan quickly fell out of her overalls and now only and the purple shirt that went under it on. Heff could not take the screaming. When he and stan watched the birth, Heff fainted.

**1 hour later**

Stan and Heff took a look at Stan's little sister. Underneath a series of blankets, was a tiny brown woozle with small white hair on her head. It had beautiful blue eyes. The baby woozle smiled at them. Stan had never felt like this before. He was now a bg brother...a sibling, sibling who was going to be looking out for this small child...

**September 4th, 1978**

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

"YOU STUPID BOY!!" yelled Alphonse to 9 year old Stan and 8 year old Heff. Little Karissa Johanson had been wandering off into the Hundred Acre Wood where Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, and Rabbit were. Alphonse knew perfectly well who they were, and he was furious.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DELIBERATELY LET KARISSA INTO ENEMY TERRITORY!!!" he yelled. Stan was scared and angry at the same time.

"We couldn't help if she could easily be lost. Don't blame her. She's only 1 year, 5 months, and 3 days old," he replied. Alphonse's glare grew.

"Don't get smart with me!! I'm not blamin' her, I'm blamin' you and your friend over there. Why should you have friends anyway? Woozles don't need friends!" he returned. Stan's look of feared turned into an angry look. Stan rose up at him. Heff was noticing this. Stan took a step back and grabbed a hold of a knife. Alphonse did not notice, but Heff did. He was a bit angry for being insulted, but not as angry as Stan was. Stan charged after him. As he did, Morgan and small Karrisa cam in and Morgan was shocked.

"STAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!!" she asked. Stan looked at her.

"I'm solvin' the main problem in my life. Good thing ya taught us not only readin' and writin', but how to take care of a problem," he hissed.

"Stan, this isn't the way to solve a problem!!" cried Morgan. Stan glared at him.

"Don't make me kill ya, too!" yelled Stan. Heff stood by him.

"I'm right behind you, Stan," he cried. Stan smiled at him.

"At least someone understands me! As you, Alphonse, thanks to you, there's no hope for us! You've turned us into honey-nappin' creatures no one loves! We can't change! Now, I'm gonna kill you for the hate you placed inside us!!" he yelled. He grabbed his father and started stabbing him.

**_But it's so clear, Now that I'm unchained. Fear is only in our minds, Taking over all the time. Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.  
You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me.  
Don't deny. Sweet sacrifice.  
One day I'm gonna forget your name, and one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain. _**

**_  
_**Alphonse screamed his head off.

"That's what you get!!" cried Heff.

"Join me, Heff!!" replied Stan. Heff got a knife for himself and started attacking Alphonse. Blood spilled everywhere. Morgan was crying as she held her baby tight.

"Stan, Heff, stop this! You can still change!! It's still not too late," she whispered in her head. Stan then found some mousetraps and started clipping Alphonse's tail, hands, feet, and head. Alphonse was thrown to the ground, bloodied and stinking with the scent of his own blood. Morgan was wide eyed with fear. She clutched her baby and ran away. She never looked back. She ran out of home and her mind went dark.

"Stan, why have you done this? I can't believe the boy I was knew has turned into this. I tried to warn him, but the innocent mind I saw in him is no longer alive. What if he comes after me next?" she whispered when she collapsed to the ground. Karrisa started crying. Morgan comforted her.

**_Fear is only in our minds, taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.  
You poor sweet innocent thing. Dry your eyes and testify.  
And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey? I'm your sacrifice._**

Meanwhile, Stan and Heff were now looking at a collapsed and beaten Alphonse Johanson. He looked at his son.  
"Stan...I'm so...sorry. I...never...knew," he replied. He closed his eyes. He died that night at Heff and Stan's feet.

**_(I dream in darkness I sleep to die,  
raise the silence,  
erase my life,  
our burning ashes blacken the day,  
a world of nothingness,  
blow me away.)  
So you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes? _**

Stan and Heff looked at his dead body for a minute and started to leave. Stan took his father's red hat (the same hat he wears when he and Heff appear inthose two episodes of "The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh"), and he put on his yellow vest, red and white tie, his blue pants, and black shoes. Heff had nothing to put on. He had his long black vest ( if one saw the episodes, one would know that over the years, they had grown into the clothes that were now big on them). Stan and Heff ran away that night. Though they were still children, murderous childen, the still had to leave. They left Alphonse's body for Morgan to find. Morgan eventually did, dug up a grave, and placed his body inside it with a tombstone reading:

ALPHONSE WILLIAM JOHANSON

1949-1978

A Father with a Purpose

Stan and Heff eventually found this grave, and as they looked at it, they knew they were no longer children, innocent children that is. They were going to grow up, believing being who they were was going to be the only way to live...

Heff was still afraid of mice, child or not.

_**You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me, don't deny, sweet sacrifice...**_

But the story's not over yet.


	5. Self Created Recap

**Author's note: The recap used is one I created myself. This recap can also be seen on TV .com**

**If you haven't seen this episodes…**

**CONTAINS SPOILERS!!! **

**CHAPTER 5:** Self Created Recap

The first episode they are in:

THE GREAT HONEY POT ROBBERY

It's morning in the Hundred Acre Wood and we find Pooh is mumbling in his sleep about breakfast unaware of two pairs of eyes. One pair had a confused look, and the other pair had an evil look. Pooh's bed bounced and it woke up Pooh. He sits up and suggests that it's time for breakfast. When he heads toward the kitchen, he notices that there's a big mess with honey all around. Honey pots were scattered across the floor. He did his 'oh, bother' and suggested that he woke up last night and ate, yet he still felt hungry. He finds a trail of honey, and follows it to the bed. We see two pairs of feet. One pair looked big and orange, and the other pair looked like shoes. When Pooh looks down, the feet disappear. Pooh decides that since he doesn't have any honey, he decided to go to Rabbit's house to borrow some.

Meanwhile, Roo's dead asleep until a leaf falls on his nose. Roo's eyes open and sees the leaf. Roo sneezes and hears a voice say "Gezunheit". He thanks the voice, but he realizes that the voice wasn't familiar to him. He asked who it was and the voice replied that it was nobody. Suddenly, there's a smaller voice that said to be quiet. Roo gets his pillow and demands them to come out and fight. Suddenly, a long orange tail like nose comes out and pulls on the pillow. Kanga comes in just in time. She asks what Roo is doing. Roo implores her that there's something under the bed. Kanga thinks it's just Roo's dreams. Roo says that there are alive creatures under the bed with long tails. As Kanga brings Roo into the other room, the big voice starts freaking out when he heard Kanga say that it was probably just mice. Kanga brings Roo out with her. We hear a big voice freaking out over what Kanga said about mice, and asking someone named Stan to save him. Suddenly, a softer, more devious sounding voice explained there weren't any real mice and that Kanga and Roo think that they are mice. The devious voice tells the big voice to pipe down and that they have to go find more honey. When he does, they slip out, but it's hard to see what they look considering that they are going so fast without pausing the TV to get a good look at them.

Meanwhile, Pooh is heading over to Rabbit's house to borrow honey like he planned when in comes Piglet with a big honey pot. They greet each other and Piglet informs that he was "just coming to see you". Pooh helps him with the pot, and finds that the honey pot is empty. Piglet asks if Pooh emptied it. Pooh gives up, and asks if he really did do that. Piglet thinks that if he didn't, and something else did, he was going to be very frightened. Pooh tells him not to worry, and with him, he can borrow more honey from Rabbit.

Pooh and Piglet arrive at Rabbit's house were there's crashing and Rabbit screaming. Piglet suggests that he and Pooh come back another time. Rabbit bursts out the door, and Pooh tries to talk to him, but Rabbit tells Pooh not to bother him, and that he has to go and give Pooh a piece of his mind. Rabbit suddenly stops and asks Pooh harshly why he's sneaking in and eating all of his honey, and wonders if he lends him enough. Kanga, Roo, and Tigger appear, and Kanga asks if Pooh could tell them what happened to their honey. Pooh asks if he "truly eaten everyone's honey". Rabbit wonders if he can remember. Pooh says that he tried to remember, he'd forget. Roo doesn't think it was him. He thinks it was mice. Suddenly, Gopher starts crawling out of the ground with a honey pot. He starts accusing Pooh. Rabbit feels the same way. Piglet asks when Gopher's honey was swiped. Gopher says that it was just swiped this minute. Pooh couldn't have done it then because while Pooh was talking to everyone, that was when Gopher's honey was swiped. How could he be at Rabbit's house and at Gopher's house at the same time? Roo says it was bed bouncing mice. Everyone started realizing that their beds were bounced also. Roo decides to go catch them. Pooh agrees.

We come back to Pooh's house where there's a honey pot lying at the center, and there are mousetraps around it. Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, and Roo are all in their pajamas and Pooh informs them that they're going to keep watch. Time goes by and everyone starts getting super tired. Roo thinks the plan isn't working. Tigger suggests that they keep watch from "someplace more inconspickerous". They end up in Pooh's bed. Piglet asks if they should pretend to be asleep. Tigger replies that he let the bigger guys handle the mice. Later, they're all dead asleep. Surprisingly, a woozle appears from under the bed. He had gray fur, a red hat, evil, yellow eyes, a yellow vest, a red bow tie with white spots, blue pants, and black shoes. It turns out that he was the softer and devious voice we heard earlier. He tells the bed that everyone was asleep, and to go get the honey. The woozle crawls out from under the bed, and suddenly, the bed starts rising up because it turns the big voice we heard earlier. We find a big heffalump. He has an orange trunk, back side and the face, and he had light orange on his front side. He also has a patch on his knee and on his behind where his tail is. He cheers for the honey and laughs. The woozle, Stan, pulls on his trunk and shushes him. He pulls the heffalump's trunk far to shush him. When Stan let go, the trunk was wrinkled. As the heffalump, Heff, straightened his trunk, Stan warns about the mousetraps. Heff starts to freak out because he's afraid of mice. When Heff starts to ask Stan to save him, Stan explains to him that there weren't any mice and that the mousetraps were for them. Heff calms down thinking that was a relief. Stan straightens his bow tie and starts walking unaware of the mousetraps. He gets caught in one. His eyes widened and he screams bloody murder. He covers his mouth and starts to mumble. Heff notices the mousetrap Stan's foot was caught in. Unaware that mousetraps are hurtful, he asks if he could have. Stan just glares at him as he shook because of the pain. If you look closely, as Stan gets the mousetrap off his foot, you'll see that Stan's foot was crooked. We look back at Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, and Roo as we listen to Heft's screams of pain as Stan gives him all of the mousetraps.

It's morning and Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, and Roo find that there was no more honey. Roo just knows that the bad guys are really big mice. Tigger suggests that they need a really big trap. Pooh suggest that the trap has really big bait. We now see a big trap taking up a lot of space in Pooh's house. Pooh explains that "the wagon with the cake rolls down the ramp, and trips, which drops the wash tub right onto the mice". Tigger thinks it's super funny, but then asks about what the cake was for. Pooh says that when you yell surprise, you blow out the candles. Piglet asks about the bait, and Pooh pulls off a big blanket that shows a giant honey pot with honey in it. The honey also had wheels below. Tigger bounces around with ice cream. Pooh wonders what he's doing. Tigger says that you can't have cake without ice cream. As Tigger bounces, he trips the rope and lands in the wagon. The wagon starts rolling down the ramp, and it turns out that the trap is a big success. We then find that Stan and Heff were hiding under the bed the whole time. Stan and Heff immediately crawl out, and ran off with the honey. Pooh and Piglet look out, and find that the real guys aren't mice, but heffalumps and woozles. Stan and Heff burst out the door hanging on to the honey pot with the wheels. Roo, Pooh, Piglet, and Tigger follow them on the wagon (without the cake). Heff uses his trunk to swoop him and Stan on to a hill so that they could make a quick escape. Pooh, Piglet, Roo, and Tigger follow them up the hill. As Stan and Heff go up the hill, the honey pot starts slowing down and turning the other way. Tigger thinks that they were caught now, but hey crash. Stan is the first to get up. Tigger gets up then Pooh, then Tigger, then Piglet, and finally Roo. Tigger implores Pooh to show Heff and Stan what he was made of. Being absent minded, Pooh says that he was made of fluff. Tigger suddenly loses his confidence until Stan and Heff fling Pooh to a tree. Tigger tries to be tough, but ends up being thrown to the same tree. It's Piglet's turn, and when Stan and Heff are about to fling Piglet, they count it down. When they get to 3, Heff wonders what comes after 3. Piglet says that it's 4. He gets thrown to Tigger and Pooh's tree. Stan and Heff forget about Roo, and think that the honey is theirs. Roo jumps out of nowhere, stands up to them. He puts out fists and feels like fighting. Heff thinks that Roo is a giant mouse and starts to freak out. He jumps up and lands on Stan. Stan hates it when Heff does that. Heff implores Stan to get him out of here. As Stan tries to carry Heff, he vows that he and Heff would be back...with friends, and then they'll get them, and Roo also thinking that Roo is a giant mouse. There's a celebration, and Pooh thinks that their honey was safe to smackeral in peace. Piglet reminds them that Stan and Heff said they'd be back with friends.

We're now at what I like to call "Part 2 of The Great Honey Pot Robbery". It's dark at night. The wind is blowing, and Pooh's laundry is blowing, and there's knocking on the door. Roo, Pooh, Tigger, and Piglet are hiding in Pooh's bed, and when they heard the door knock, they think that it was Stan and Heff with their friends. Pooh courageously steps up. He takes his gun, and tiptoes to the door. He holds up his gun, opens the door, and it turns out to be Rabbit. Rabbit thinks that Pooh was unready, unsteady, and unprepared. Rabbit asks him about what Pooh was going to do when Stan and Heff return. Pooh asks about inviting them to breakfast and sharing the honey. Rabbit and the others didn't like the idea. Pooh just thinks that heffalumps and woozles just didn't know any better. Tigger steps and decides to teach them a lesson. Tigger jumps out the door, and thinking that the laundry were Stan and Heff, he started fighting the laundry. After a few seconds of fighting with Pooh's clothes, Tigger comes crashing in and trampling on everybody. Tigger starts telling everybody what happened and that no "heffabump" can sneak up on a Tigger, and get away with it. Pooh thinks that Tigger just "smooched" his laundry. Tigger doesn't think so and he shows Pooh a sock and says that it was a heffalump trunk warmer. Pooh doesn't think so, and tells that it was just a sock. Tigger think that the sock shouldn't have jumped out at him.

Afterwards, we are outside at a bush. Suddenly, he see a familiar looking trunk. It was Heff's trunk. His trunk looks left, then right. Stan steps up, and tells Heff that they were going to get help. Heff peers out of the bush, and wonders about who was big enough to take on that "gigantical mouse". Stan decides that they were going to get Wooster. Heff isn't really keen on the idea, and hides back under the bush. Stan comes up, and starts pulling on Heff's tail. Heff keeps whining, and if you hear very carefully, you'll hear Stan say "Hold it...why me?" They head on off to Wooster's place.

Now, it's day time again, and Rabbit is calling for Gopher. Pooh thinks that Gopher is one of his holes. Pooh trips and lands in a hole. Gopher appears, and finds that Pooh is stuck. Gopher thinks Pooh is a heffalump considering that he could only see Pooh's legs and Gopher thought they were ears. Gopher demands that what was in his hole would speak his peace. Rabbit comes from behind, and starts tapping him on the shoulder. Gopher screams, and hops on Pooh. Gopher thinks that Rabbit shouldn't be sneaking up on people when there are heffalumps and woozles around. Rabbit asks if Gopher would fortify Pooh's house. Gopher is more than happy to do so. Rabbit and Gopher leave Pooh unaware that Pooh was stuck in a hole.

Meanwhile, Stan and Heff are still getting over to Wooster's place. Heff is still complaining, and Stan is still asking himself "Hold it...why me?" They approach the cave of Wooster. Heff stops complaining. Stan calls out that he and Heff knew where there was honey to steal. There came no reply. Heff hoped that Wooster wasn't home. He starts to run away when he hears stomping. Wooster catches him by the tail, and we suddenly see Wooster's shadow. Wooster follows Stan as they go back to the Hundred Acre Wood.

Pooh is now coming back to his house, and decides that it was time for brunchfast which in his opinion was the meal you have after breakfast, yet not quite lunch. As he thinks about it, he bumps into something. He falls down and finds a freakishly tall brick wall. Gopher thinks that no one was going to get through it. Pooh asks about walking around it. Gopher had to start all over again. A few minutes later, we find that Gopher completely closed down Pooh's home with bricks. Pooh knew for sure that the Heff, Stan, and Wooster couldn't get to the honey then, but without doors or windows, neither could Pooh. Gopher gets angry, gives up, and falls into one of his holes.

Now, we're back to Stan, Heff, and Wooster. Stan is totally excited about getting the honey. Heff kept looking at Wooster, who was still afraid of him. As the two pass by, we now see the bottom of Wooster. He's red from the waist down. He had light green claws and tail. Wooster doesn't say anything, but "honey", and roaring.

We're now at the scene where Rabbit is making a sign and everyone was watching. Rabbit finishes and asks everyone what they thought. Piglet and Tigger thought that it was nice, but Tigger asks what it was. Rabbit replies that it was a sign to fool the heffalumps and woozles. The sign said "Honey: This Way". Pooh thinks that the sign was wrong, and that honey was in the opposite direction at Pooh's house. Rabbit explains to that since the heffalumps and woozles didn't know that, the sign will get them lost, and they'll never return. Just then, Owl flies down and when he was about to say something, Rabbit tells him that he was supposed to be looking out for the heffalumps and woozles. Owl tells him that the they've arrived. Rabbit feels discouraged and grabs hold of his ears, but Tigger thinks that they wouldn't get past him and Roo. He and Roo go off to look for them. Pooh leaves also because he had to go check on brunchfast. At first, Rabbit had no complaint until he gave a second thought.

Afterwards, we find Roo and Tigger looking out for the bad guys. Roo doesn't see them yet. Of course, Tigger feels very confident...until he hears crashing. He and Roo see trees falling down. Roo seems excited. Tigger suggests that they should warn the others. Roo reminds Tigger that Tigger said he was going to "smoosh" them. Tigger makes up a excuse of not wanting to hog all the fun. Finally, we see Wooster from the waist up. In the upper part, he's wearing a long sleeved lavender shirt. He has a small green head which had eyes that glared. Tigger is frightened to his skull, and covers his eyes in fright. Heff and Stan are behind Wooster. Heff points out Roo and lets Stan know that Roo was with Tigger. Stan has his eyes on Wooster until Heff points out Roo. He looks at Roo. When Heff tells Wooster to squish Roo, Stan looks at him. Wooster decides that he wants the honey first. Stan and Heff com towards Tigger and Roo. He gets ahold of Heff's nose, and thinks that "Wooster's right". and decides that they'll "take care of you'se two after" they get the honey. Tigger hears what Stan just said and shows them through a shortcut. Roo is confused and is about to remind Tigger that he was going "smoosh" them, but Tigger cuts him off and leads Stan. Heff, and Wooster to the sign. Rabbit is still clutching his ears. Rabbit tries to say that the honey was where the sign was pointing. Wooster destroys the sign by running right through it. Rabbit's now on his knees in fright. Stan hisses to Rabbit that Wooster couldn't read.

We now see Pooh fixing up a table with honey pots on it. Rabbit, Piglet, Roo, and Tigger appear, and Rabbit warns Pooh that Heff, Stan, and Wooster were coming. Pooh s actually happy, but Piglet tries to explain that theses bad guys are heffalumps and woozles (I'm beginning to think that the 100 Acre wood and Heffalumps and woozles are enemies). Pooh asks if they like "brunchfast" or not. We hear Wooster coming towards them. Stan says that they said they'd be back to steal the honey. He demands for it, and if they did, Wooster may leave them n one peace. Tigger, Rabbit, Piglet, and Roo hide under the table except Pooh who takes a honey pot, and starts walking past Stan and Heff, and towards Wooster. He asks why'd they want to steal their honey. Wooster says it's so that they could eat it. Pooh tells them that there's a better than stealing. Wooster is confused. Stan and Heff implore him not to listen to Pooh, but Pooh steals Wooster that friends ask and share. He also says that being friends is better than honey. Wooster asks if Pooh would be his friend. Stan tells him that woozles didn't need friends. Stan and Heff just start taking the honey from Pooh until Wooster grabs them in his big hand. He tells them to ask, and that's what he does. Pooh tells him to say "please". Wooster does and Pooh is now more than happy to. Stan is now totally ticked off, and Wooster drops them. We quickly see Stan without his red hat. They land on the ground and Stan vows "...you may have a giant. You may have a giant, but we'll be back. Somehow, we'll get that honey." Stan walks away. Heff wonders how they're going to do that. Stan tells him to be quiet.

We now see the good guys having "brunchfast". Piglet reminds Pooh that Stan said they'd be back. Pooh tells him not to worry because they'll have Wooster there to help them. Wooster pushes a honey pot towards Pooh. Pooh thanks him, and Wooster is all "what friends for". Tigger waves at him, and here is the end.

You'll see Stan and Heff again the episode "A Bird in the Hand".


	6. Between Times

**This chapter has the lyrics to "Devil" by Staind. **

**October 23rd, 1988**

**Chapter 6: **Between Times

Stan and Heff had just returned from the Hundred Acre Wood after the events that took place in their first episode, "The Great Honey Pot Robbery".

Stan was still angry about it. He was just in the mood to flick someone off. Even afterwards, he would lay alone at night and thing about the night he murdered his father.

It was the day after they were foiled by Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Piglet, and Roo, whom they thought was a giant mouse. Stan and Heff were in there hideout thinking about many things. Heff thought about life, while Stan thought about his mother...his mother. She was the only one who had ever shown him any kindness, any love. He wondered about her.

**Meanwhile...**

Somewhere at the other side of the forest, 37 year old Morgan and 11 year old Karissa lived in a small hle in the ground and had lived there ever since the death of Alphonse 10 years before. Karissa had very little memory of her brother and dead father. She had lived with her mother for 10 years and practically never knew of the tragedy the happened when she was only a year old.

As for Morgan, she remembered perfectly well of what happened. She thought about it every day. She thought of her son, Stan and his friend, Heff. She felt sorry for her son's decision of murder, for she really loved Alphonse, even though she did not always agree with his decisions on honey-napping. She also felt sorry for Alphonse. Even though her love was not always shown back when he was alive because of staling, she still did.

**_She sits alone again  
And tries her best not to pretend  
That all she used to live for  
Was the love that wasn't there  
And every time she needs to do the things  
That she believes  
Will fill the void inside of her  
Because he was never there._**

_**And she says, 'I swear I'm not the devil,  
Though you think I am.  
I swear I'm not the devil'  
And she says, 'I swear I'm not the devil,  
Though you think I am.  
I swear I'm not the devil'**_

Back at their hideout, Stan still sat by himself most of the time. While Morgan thought of him, he thought of how he and Heff were going to get revenge on Pooh and his friends. He had not thought of an idea yet, but he knew one day, something would come.

While he thought of that, he also thought of Alphonse as well. He murdered him because of he turned him into. He was only 9 years old then, and Heff was 8. The pain he held those 10 years ago still haunted him. They were now 18 and 19 years old and Stan still felt the pain. He knew he could never be saved and reformed. He was who he and Heff were. He could not deny it.

**_He tries to sleep again  
And wonders when the pain will end  
The cuts, they may run deeper than his cracking outer shell.  
He looks with tired eyes  
At all the people hypnotized  
And wonders what can save him  
From his self created hell._**

_**And he says, 'I swear I'm not the devil,  
Though you think I am.  
I swear I'm not the devil'  
And he says, 'I swear I'm not the devil,  
Though you think I am.  
I swear I'm not the devil'**_

As for Heff, he also began to think. He also remembered. He remembered the fateful night of September 4th, 1978. After that time, they did not get settled in and officialy turned bad until Friday, October 13th, 1978. For 10 years, they stole honey and also suffered. He knew that and so did Stan.

After thinking, he looked at Stan and saw how angry he looked. He saw that Stan looked down-right ticked off! He dare not try to speak to him, and make him angrier. But he did anyway...

"Stan?" he asked. Stan glared and looked at him.  
"What?" he asked on an angry tone.  
"Have you thought up an idea on how to get back at them?"  
"Hell, no, hose nose!! Be patient!! I'm just in the mood to get over there and mess up that thing you call a nose!!!!"

Heff said nothing after that.  
"I-I'm..." he started to say. Stan jumped from his seat and started yanking on Heff's nose.  
"I'M NOT IN THE MOOD TO COMPLAIN!!! SO SHUT UP AND LET ME THINK!!! HEY, YA KNOW WHAT YOU'RE PROBLEM IS?! YOUR BRAIN IS NEVER ON, YA NEVER THINK STRAIGHT, AND YOU'RE ALWAYS NEVER SEE WHAT'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF YA!! USE YOUR HEAD FOR ONCE!! LET YOUR BRAIN TELL YA TO BE QUIET SO I CAN THINK OF A WAY!!!" he yelled. Heff was worried at this point, but did not show it.

He kept quiet the entire time and stared t him sometimes. He saw how angry, frustrated, and depressed he was. Heff was now perfectly sure about what was going on.

**_I always fail to see the little things in front of me  
The things that mean so much to you; a way to let you know.  
That I appreciate the way you always tolerate  
But sometimes when I medicate  
Frustration in you shows me how you feel. _**

But I swear I'm not the devil,  
Though you think I am.  
I swear I'm not the devil!  
And I scream,  
I swear I'm not the devil.  
Though you think I am.  
I swear I'm not the devil.

Heff and Stan stayed there, stealing and wondering, for two years until 1991 when their second episode, "A Bird In The Hand", takes place. **_  
_**

_**  
**_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_


	7. Self Created Recap Part II

**HERE IS THE RECAP FOR STAN AND HEFF'S SECOND AND FINAL EPISODE, "A BIRD IN THE HAND". **

**CONTAINS SPOILERS!!!**

A BIRD IN THE HAND:

It is a pretty day and we come to Rabbit's house where everyone is preparing a party for Kessie's welcome-back party. Rabbit is telling Tigger to put the chair "over there!" He is excited and is anxious to have Kessie back. When Piglet arranges daffodils, a familiar, orange trunk swipes them. Piglet shows Rabbit and Rabbit tells him to put flowers in his arrangement and Piglet is confused. Rabbit tells him not to bring dandelions. As Piglet goes out of the house, we see Stan and Heff. Heff has the flowers and munches them. Stan tells him that those were not what they were there for. Heff wonders why they are there. Stan thinks and he "sees opportunity knockin'". They lower down and we see Pooh with all the honey he has. When he comes, he is depressed that he has to give up his honey so Rabbit can make 2 honey cakes, 3 loaves of honey bread, and dozens and dozens of honey cookies. He thinks that they can get more. Pooh gets more depressed. He wonders why they are preparing for the party. Rabbit tells him that the party's for Kessie coming back. Stan and Heff over hears this, and Stan starts thinking how to get honey. Then, Piglet comes in with dandelions, against Rabbit's wishes. He sneezes and the house is a mess. His sneeze also sends Stan and Heff flying. He panics and as he tells people what to do, he tells an arriving Kessie to set the table and realizes that she is here. He is happy! Stan starts realizing that maybe she is the "meal ticket" that he and his colleague had been looking for. They sneak away.

In the house, Rabbit is still really happy! He and his friends try to explain that they had a party going with balloons, flowers, and honey (Pooh already took care of that problem). Kessie does not mind. She is likes just being there. She calls Rabbit "Rabbit" and not "Rabbie". Rabbit is concerned. Kessie thinks she is too old for "Rabbie". Rabbit still thinks that Kessie will always be his little baby bird. Kessie thinks that maybe she could stay...for a little while.

Meanwhile, in a cave, we hear Heff's voice. It is the hideout Stan and Heff lived in. We come inside where Stan is sitting at the table looking like he is thinking. Heff is at a chalkboard suggesting all these different plans. None of them are the right one yet.

At that same time, we are back in the Hndred Acre Wood. Piglet and Tigger are looking through Rabbit's window. piglet is thinking that Rabbit is delighted that Kessie's back. But Tigger rmarks that Kessie is not. Pooh, who was with them, suggests that Kessie is not so "Kessie-like" anymore. In other words, she is grown up. Rabbit is having the time of his life. He is feeding oatmeal to Kessie, but Kessie is desperately trying to get through to Rabbit that she is grown up and does not take naps and other things like that. Rabbit thinks that it is so cute she thinks she is a big girl. He puts her to bed for nap time, and Kessie is convinced that the only way to prove that she is grown up is to leave home and take care of herself.

Then, we come to the forest where Stan and Heff are out. Heff does not remember the plan he had come up with. Stan explians that when they grab Kessie, they trade her for honey. Heff, unaware now that this was his plan, thinks that Stan is brilliant!! He then asks how they were going to get their hands on her. Suddenly, they find Kessie at their feet asking if they knew where there were any vacant nests around...

We're back at Rabbit's house when he comes in and finds that Kessie is gone. He thinks it is play-time. He looks for her thinking it is Hide-and-Seek. Then, as the day goes by, Rabbit gets worried, and he stumbles across Stan and Heff's hideout where they are waiting for him. Rabbit sees them over him and is now scared. He ends up with Kessie in a cage in the hideout. Stan is expecting Rabbit to pay a ransom for Kessie. Rabbit refuses because "...in order for there to be a ransom, there must be a ransom note." Stan already had an idea that he was forgetting something.

Then late at night, Stan is sneeking into the Hundred Acre Wood, and he places a note on Pooh's door saying "We have da Bird", spelling "bird" wrong (Morgan may have taught Stan and Heff how to write, but she must've not been good at it either).

Tigger, Piglet, and Pooh find it and think the letter is at first a "Tigger Birthday Card", then they go to Rabbit's, not knowing that Rabbit is gone. After realizing this, they look for him and Kessie. They go deep in the forest and near Stan and Heff's hideout. Piglet disappears, the Pooh, and then finally Tigger disappears. They all end up in Stan and Heff's cage. Stan is finally expecting there to be a ransom. Piglet tells him that with them captured, who is would pay them. Mistake! Pooh suggests that they pay their own ransom.

Now, there out of the cage, and Rabbit blames him for everything, thinking they will never be freed. Rabbit apologizes for everything, but Kessie says that Stan and Heff will take care of all of them now. "We are??!!" Stan asks her why they should take care of them. Kessie tells him that if not, why should they pay him honey. Tigger understands this.

Then, Kessie tells them it is there nap time. She wants warm milk, not cold. "We're not thirsty anymore." Now, tell a story, Stan!! No dragons! "We missed our naptime! Now, we want some honey. That one's too small. That one's too big." Kessie tells them to get the one in the middle. Heff thinks he should not, but Stan pratically demands him too "...or we'll never shut 'em up!" He takes the midde one and then...CRACK!!! Honey everywhere!!

"What've we done to deserve this?" Stan wonders. Tigger asks if they should help them, even after all they had done. Stan thinks they can help by keeping Kessie away from them. Rabbit, Kessie and the gang escape. Rabbit realizes that Kessie is more like Rabbit than Rabbit himself and that is he can not be "Rabbie" anymore, he can still be friends with Kessie. Kessie agrees. They leave the hideout, but Pooh stays behind to clean up the mess.

Poo and the gang never see Stan and Heff again after that...


	8. Madness to Sadness

**Chapter 8: **Turning Point

Stan and Heff's honey mess was cleaned up finally, but the did not bring down Stan's anger. He had just been through the most agonizing time of his life. He could not understand why he had taken orders from a little blue bird like Kessie. He even started to wonder why he did not just kill them all like he did with Alphonse more than 10 years ago. Heff glanced at him different times, but he did not want to talk to him. Stan even started sweeping up the place with the broom. Heff thought this was unlike him. He was right. Stan was too angry to realize that he _was _sweeping the floor. His hands were shaking and his heart was beating faster and faster. His eyes were glaring the most terrifying look. He clenched the broom until the broom crumpled to pieces in his bare hands. Heff gasped, tripped and fell on the floor. Stan looked at him and scoffed. Stan stood out his tongue at him. Heff did not realize it, but when he looked up, Stan was pacing.

"Stan?" he asked.

"What?!" replied Stan sharply.

"Why didn't ya just kill the bird when she drove you crazy 'cause the look you had on your face when the bird told ya not to tell a story about dragons was the same the look ya had when we killed Alphonse,"

"I DON'T WANT TO HAVE ANY MENTION OF MY GOD-DAMN FATHER!!!"

Heff was shivering.

"I-I…well…okay," he replied. "But still, why didn't ya kill the birdie?"

Stan looked at him. Stan's glared slowly turned into a frown. He folded his hands and thought back to Kessie...

**FLASHBACK: **

"Now why in the world would we want to do that, little birdie?" asked Stan.

"Because if we're not happy, why should we pay honey for ourselves?" replied Kessie.

"Why that's so confusin', even _I _understand it," said Tigger.

--

"Now, we want some honey," demanded Kessie. Stan was looking at her without any will to kill her like he did with Alphonse.

"We have honey!" cried Heff, coming to the pile of honey pots. Stan took a small one.

"Not that one! It's too small. That one's too big! I want that one!" demanded Kessie.

"Uh...I don't think I ought to take that one," replied Heff.

"Just give 'em what they want, Heff, quick, or we'll never shut 'em up," ordered Stan. Heff took it, and there goes honey crashing ad spilling everywhere.

"What did we do to deserve this??" asked Stan, while he and Heff were in the mess.

"Do you think we ought to help 'em?" asked Tigger.

"You want to help? Just get that bird away from us!" replied Stan.

**END FLASHBACK**

Stan's flashback ended. He realized something never known. When looked into Kessie's eyes, he lost the will to live. His mother came to mind. When he looked Kessie when she demanded them, he felt like he had to. He felt like he was looking at his mother. He could not kill Kessie because her eyes were the same as Morgan's, big beautiful and soulful. His mother was kind to him and respected his decisions. He would never kill anyone who was so kind to him, and Kessie the bird, had her same eyes that made Stan not able to kill a creature that resembled his mother physically. He just could not do it!

Heff noticed Stan was struggling. Stan was not struggling in anger, but in sadness. He looked at Heff and ran out their hideout and did not look back...

He ran and ran until he came to a field and collapsed into the ground. He placed his face into the ground and started crying. His heart of steel was slowly crumpling down into a heart of misunderstanding. He did not know what to do. Was he wrong this entire time? Could he and Heff be saved even when they knew they had done terrible things from murder to theft. Stan clutched the ground and breathed heavily with a raspy voice. Tears rolled down his face.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked himself. "Am I lost? Am I completely out of my mind?"

Heff followed him and saw him on the ground. They heard the sky's thunder rumbling. Stan looked up at his friend and cried before him. Heff was surprised at him.

"Stan, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Pipe down, honey breath," replied Stan through his tears. Heff stayed silent.


	9. Changing Dreams

**This chapter has the lyrics to "I Feel So" by Box Car Racer. **

**Chapter 9: **Changing Dreams

Heff slept peacefully the night when Stan had the breakdown in the field. Stan, however, did not. He had nightmares that night and ended sweating tears down his face. Stan first had a nightmare about his mother.

**DREAM: **

Morgan stood in a big bright place with a very small Karissa, with a little rag doll, holding her hand. Behind them was a wardrobe-like door. The creaking it made when it opened all by itself made them turn around. Out came a blue heffalump and a yellow heffalump. The blue was on the right and the yellow was on the left. They stretched out their trunks. The yellow one wrapped around Morgan and the blue one wrapped around Karissa. The trunks pulled them into the door. As they cam in, Stan pulled himself out of the door. He pulled himself out and collapsed to the ground. The two heffalumps vanished into the darkness of the other side of the door and closed. Stan turned and tried to open the door again, but it would not work. Stan started to bang on it.

"LET KARISSA AND MOTHER GO!!!" he yelled. The door, again, did not open.

Stan still tried to get it opened until it finally did a few minutes later.

When the door opened, a pair of black wires reached past Stan and reached for Heff, who was a few feet away from him, and pulled him into it. Then, another pair of black wires and reached for Stan. The black wires searched him and grabbed his hand. Stan yelled.

**END DREAM**

Stan woke up sweating. He was lying on his bed deep inside his hideout. He looked around and saw Heff sleeping soundly. Stan smiled, knowing Heff did not go to the door like in the dream. He stayed awake for a few minutes to think. He wrapped his arms around his knees and thought back to earlier that day and what happened with Kessie and her friends. He could not understand why he kept on thinking about it. Was it because this event did not want to leave him? Could it be that maybe this event was too eventful to forget. Was he going mad? Was he crazy? Does he want to go back to when he and Heff were children and redo life again.

**_Sometimes  
I wish I was brave  
I wish I was stronger  
I wish I could feel no pain  
I wish I was young  
I wish I was shy  
I wish I was honest  
I wish I was you not I _**

'Cause I feel so mad  
I feel so angry  
I feel so callused  
So lost, confused, again  
I feel so cheap  
So used, unfaithful  
Let's start over  
Let's start over

Stan lied silently on his bed and tried to close his eyes and fall asleep. He stayed up for a few more minutes until he fell asleep again. He had another nightmare.

**DREAM: **

Stan found himself on the same field he placed his head into. The only difference is that the field was orange-yellow. He stood up and saw his father, Alphonse, waltzing with Morgan in the dark blue sky. Stan watched them. He also saw little Karissa dancing with the same rag doll. Stan shook his head and looked again. He was seeing these things. Then, he saw Pooh, Rabbit, Tigger, Piglet and Kessie in the sky fighting for a honey pot. Stan watched these things and took steps back. He rubbed his eyes and looked closer. He then saw Young Heff and Young Stan as 6 and 5 year olds. They were playing in the sky. Stan was surrounded by these images and blocked his ears.

"Stop it!!" he cried. He fell to his knees.

**_Sometimes  
I wish I was smart  
I wish I made cures for  
How people are  
I wish I had power  
I wish I could lead  
I wish I could change the world  
For you and me_**

"It's your fault," said a very high voice. Stan looked up and saw his younger self. His younger self and walked to him.

"Why did you do this?!" the younger Stan said in shrill, high voice. Stan tried to stangle the neck of his younger counterpart but the young woozle hopped back, making stan fall head first into the ground. Young Stan kept insulting him.  
"You fool! You're nothin' but a stupid fool! What kinda woozle are ya! Letting the Kessie bird escape an' butter ya up like tha'!!"  
Young Heff, Pooh and his friends, Morgan, Alphonse, and Karissa all gathered and laughed at him with fingers pointing. Stan placed his head on the ground shook.  
"STOP IT, DAMN IT!!!" he yelled.

**_'Cause I feel so mad  
I feel so angry  
I feel so callused  
So lost, confused, again  
I feel so cheap  
So used, unfaithful  
Let's start over  
Let's start over _**

'Cause I feel so mad  
I feel so angry  
I feel so callused  
So lost, confused, again  
I feel so cheap  
So used, unfaithful  
Let's start over  
Let's start over! I feel so mad  
I feel so angry  
I feel so callused  
So lost, confused, again  
I feel so cheap  
So used, unfaithful  
Let's start over  
Let's start over!

"STOP!!!!!"

**END DREAM**

**_Let's start over!!!_**

_**  
**_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_


	10. Meeting Her

Chapter 10: Meeting Her

Stan woke up early the next morning, put on his vest, bow tie, and red hat and went down to a river to watch flying fish glide. As he watched, he heard footsteps coming closer. He looked around, but there was nothing but the forest as green as could be. When he looked left, something practically pulled him to the ground. He was now on the ground with his head gone into the grass. He heard a female voice.

"I'm sorry. Oh so sorry, sir," said the voice. Stan looked up. When he did, he thought at first that he was looking at an angel. He was not. He was looking at an attractive female woozle. Stan was staring at her for a bit until he came back to his senses. He shook his head and stood up. He wiped his hands with his vest and cleared his voice.

"I-I…hello," he said in a gentle tone. He held out his hand. The female woozle took it and shook it. This strange female woozle was beautiful, but looked like a complete tom-boy. She was baby-blue colored woozle with short black hair in a ponytail. She wore a long white shirt, blue-jean shorts and had sapphire blue eyes that shined in the sunlight. She was about Stan's age, who at the time was 22 years old. She had a big smile on her face with wide open eyes. Stan just stared at first. The female woozle glared then.

"Didn't anyone tell that it's rude to star. It's also rude to shout and mumble," she said. Stan closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Oh, sorry, it's just that...well..." he replied. The female looked at him with a smile.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I...hello," replied Stan.

"Hello," returned the female woozle.

"What's your name?" asked Stan.

"Amanda," replied the female woozle.

"I'm Stan,"

"Hey, Stan,"

"So what have you been doing?"

"I was about to climb up that honey tree up there and get some honey. I'm not the stealin' type. I'm the type that don't steal because it just ain't right, you know,"

"I was raised believing the opposite of that,"

"Really? Who taught all that?"

"My dead father,"

"How'd he die?"

"I'd rather not talk about it,"

"Personal?"

"...you've got no...idea,"

Amanda and stan talked to each other for 30 minutes flat. They talked about family, friends, different events, and so on.

"I have a little 13 year old brother named Tim and a mom named Carla, and a dad named Seymour. Mom and dad are up in their years while I'm in charge of Tim some of the time, but most of the time, he's always asking me questions about things I sometimes don't understand myself. I've got no friends. I'm a loner. If we keep talkin', you'll be becoming my friend,"

Stan listened and nodded at different times.

"Well, I have a sister named Karissa and a mom named Morgan. Like I said, my dad, Alphonse, is dead. Usually I don't mention him because hearing his name causes me a bit of pain. My father once told me that woozles don't need friends, but I do have a friend. His name is Heff. He's a heffalump. He and I once had another friend, another woozle named Wooster, but that was a long time ago. My enemies from the 100 Acre Wood turned him against us, but that was in the past," he explained.

"Really? You know, I've heard about the creatures in the 100 Acre Wood. They say they are a bear, a rabbit, a piglet, an owl, and a giant mouse," replied Amanda.

"You heard right. But don't mention the giant mouse. Heff will go crazy," returned Stan.

"Yes, I've heard about heffalumps going mad when their around mice,"

"Yeah, there's the same problem with Heff,"

"You just mentioned that,"

"I did,"

"Yeah,"

"Sorry,"

"There's nothing to be sorry about,"

Stan smiled.

"Thanks,"

"Don't mention it, Stan. Tell me more about yourself, Stan,"

"Well, I...well...,"

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"...no. I, well, I've got to go back to my place now. I'll see ya later I guess,"

"Okay! Can I come by later?"

"Alright. I live in the cave of rocks,"

"I know where that is!"

"Okay, I'll...see you...tonight at sun down,"

"Awesome, Stan,"

And with that whole conversation, Amanda jumped away into the woods, waving back at the strange woozle she had met. As for Stan, he could not believe what he had done. He had just invited a female to his hideout without consulting Heff first. He did not know how to tell this to Heff, but he knew he had to, for soon, he had to meet her at his hideout at sun down...and possibly have to tell the whole truth.

He went back to his hideout where he found Heff outside.

"Heff, what are you doing?" asked Stan.

"You've got yourself a girlfriend!" replied Heff pointing. Stan gasped.

"What? How did you know?"

"I saw it all happen! Pretty soon, you're gonna have to tell her about your life of murder and theft, if you're gonna be friends. I saw the expression on your face. You really like her,"

"That's not true, Heff!"

"Prove it!"

"I will!"

"Fine!"

Heff stopped and walked away into the forest.

"I'm off to find honey," he said.

"Okay," replied Stan.

As Heff disappeared, Stan fell to his knees and bowed his head. What was he going to do? Was he going to have to tell Amanda? What will she say if she finds this all out? His life will be over!!

Later that day, the sun was going down and Stan was not around. Heff was though. He was successful in his honey search.

Over the course of the day, Stan was up and about. He saw Amanda a few times and talked to her. Every minute of speaking to her made him nervous even more. As beautiful Amanda was, she had spirit and was a little too strong. But when he looked at her, he felt a warm feeling inside. Was it love? It had to be! It just had to!! Was it?

Stan was about to find out...


	11. A Big Change

**This chapter has the lyrics to "What I've Done" by Linkin Park. I chose this because I thought it described Stan and Heff and what will be going on in this chapter. **

**Chapter 11: **A Big Change

"What hell have I done?" asked Stan to himself. Amanda was going to be at his and Heff's hideout any minute and he did not know what to say. He was as worried at heck. What was he going to say? If his secret life was to be said, how would Amanda react? Stan had very little time. He started to panic while Heff just stared at his acquaintance.

"I'm sure everything will be just fine," he said. Stan glared at him.

"What d'you mean?! After tonight, Amanda will probably never want to see me again!" he replied harshly. Heff took a step back. The last thing he wanted to do was make Stan more upset. He had no time to get angry anyway. He started breathing heavily. He ran out of the hideout and clenched a tree tightly, not letting go until a few minutes later when we went to the river to think.

At that same time, Amanda was coming by. She found the hideout and at first thought it was vacant. She stepped in and saw Heff sitting on a small log with his back turned. Amanda stepped up to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. Heff turned and gasped.

"Amanda! You're here!" he cried.

"Are you Heff?" she asked.

"Yeah,"

"Stan told me about you,"

"He did? Well, he went out by the river to think about you. You see, like me, he's a theif. We steal honey like other heffalumps and woozles. We steal it from woodland creatures whose ancestors beat our ancestors during the war,"

Amanda heard every word and was shock! Stan? Seriously? No way! Really? These were the words she thought. How could this be true, she thought.

Amanda stared at him.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah,"

Amanda purpously fell on the log to sit down. Heff stood up and stared at her.

"...now you know..." said a voice. Amanda and Heff turned and saw Stan in the opening of the hideout. Amanda stood up. Stan started sheding tears. Amanda noticed.

"Stan..." she said.

"Amanda, I didn't want you to find out like this,"

"But I...Stan, I don't support what you and your friend do,"

Stan glared with anger.

"Well then, if you don't, then get outta here!!" he yelled.

"But Stan I can help you. It's obvious you're very disturbed and that can be changed..." replied Amanda.

"I don't give a damn about what you think!! Leave me!!!" yelled Stan.

Amanda glared back at him.

"You wanna fight?! Bring it on!!" she yelled.

"Stop, this ain't gonna work!!" protested Heff.

"Shut up, Heff!!" yelled Stan. "You don't know what Heff and I have been through and what we've done! We murdered my father and we once tried to use a little birdie for it!!"

Amanda was shocked.

"You put an innocent life in danger??!! And I was actually beginning to like you!! You make me sick!!" yelled Amanda.

"I don't want to hear another word! Stop pushing me!!" yelled Stan. He charged toward Amanda and fell on her. He started punching her, bighting her, and strangling her. Heff watched in horror.

"STOP IT!!" yelled Heff.

Stan glanced at Heff and then looked back at Amanda. Amanda pushed him away and started to run away. She did. She went in fine. She came out bruised.

Stan watched her disappear. He fell on his knees and started to cry. What did he just do? He just hurt a good woozle.

_**In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no Alibi  
'Cause I've Drawn Regret  
For the Truth  
of a thousand lies. **_

_**So let Mercy Come  
And Wash Away  
What I've Done!**_

Stan lied on the ground completely and pulled out a knife he had forgotten to use. He rolled onto his back and held the knife up high. Heff went wide eyed. What was Stan about to do? Stan started lowering the knife, and Heff saw what was happening. He rushed to stan and tried to stop him.

"Stan, stop! Suicide isn't the way to solve this! Stop it!" begged Heff. Stan bit him and looked at him.

"Yes it is! I never want to see this world again! I hate that bitch, Amanda, and I hate my life!! I almost killed a fellow woozle!! I'm taking myself out and you can't stop me!!" he yelled.

_**I've Faced myself  
To Cross out what I've Become  
Erase Myself  
And let Go of What I've done! **_

Heff snatched the knife and threw it to the side. He grabbed Stan's shoulders and glared.  
"Stan , listen to me! I know I may not know a lot, but if there's one thing I know, it's this! If you commit suicide, you'll be throwing away everything you've ever known! What about Morgan, your mom? Karrisa, your sister? And me! Your friend, Heff!! I'll be a wreck without you! What I mean is that you're my best friend and we shouldn't let Amanda or this little fight to take away everything! I used to think that when we killed your dad, we could never be redeemed! We could never be saved! You thought thought that too! But I'm wrong! It's not too late...we can still be saved! So don't you DARE kill yourself! It's not the way! It's NEVER the way!! You're the only friend I've ever known, so don't take all of that away by doing what you almost did!"

Stan was astonished, yet angry at the same time. Heff noticed.

"Stan, you're being really selfish! Here you are thinking about yourself only! What about everyone who's ever been kind to you! I'm trying to help you! Please don't do this to yourself!! We can...still be saved. I still don't know why we didn't see this before! We shouldn't have been stupid and blind after more than 10 years!"

Heff stood back up and breathed heavily. He watched Stan look at him.

"I've always thought you never thought like this. I had no idea," replied the soft and surprised voice Stan had. Heff stared at him.  
"Well, now ya know," he replied.  
"Maybe we _have_ been wrong all this time..." returned Stan.

Heff smiled.  
"There! You see?"

_**Put to rest  
What you Thought of Me  
Well I Cleaned this Slate  
With the Hands of Uncertainty. **_

_**So let Mercy Come  
And Wash Away  
What I've Done. **_

Heff held out his hand.

"Wanna start over?" he asked. Stan nodded.

"Yeah..." he replied.

_**I've Faced myself  
To Cross out what I've Become  
Erase Myself  
And let Go of What I've done! **_Stan and Heff started throwing out all of Stan's weapons and started cleaning their hideout. By the end of the day, their home was spotless.

_**For What I've Done  
I'll start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm Forgiving What I've Done!!!**_

The next day, Stan and Heff started to learn how to get honey from a honey tree. The bee stings were painful, but the pain didn't last long. In fact, they both actually enjoyed it.

They had finally turned their life around.

_**I've Faced myself  
To Cross out what I've Become  
Erase Myself  
And let Go of What I've done **_

What I've Done  
Forgiving What I've Done!!

_**  
**_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_


	12. Dreams of Amanda Part 1

**This chapter has the lyrics to "Do This Anymore" by Nickelback. **

**I chose this song for Heff and the problem he's going to face in this chapter. **

CHAPTER 12: Dreams of Amanda Part 1

A week after Stan and Heff's turn-around, they both went out and started to look for Amanda. They wanted to talk to her, explain everything that happened, and of their transformation. They searched everywhere, near and far. Heff searched in trees, bushes, and by a big waterfall. Stan searched in holes and small houses (not including Eeyore's house). Even after night-fall they looked for Amanda.

It was not until near midnight when Heff and Stan walked back to their hideout. They were tired and very weak. They didn't bother to do anything but drop to get ready for bed and sleep. Heff took off his black vest and was the first to fall asleep. Stan threw his red hat on the ground, not caring at all, slipped off his black shoes, ripped off his tie and yellow vest. He fell asleep whe his head touched his pillow.

Both Stan and Heff began dreaming...

**HEFF'S DREAM:**

Heff dreamt he was in a giant building that looked like it was still being constructed on. There he stood, without his vest, and when he heard a sound, his ears perked. He turned and saw Amanda sitting on her knees looking at the ground.

"Amanda!" he cried.

Amanda gasped and her eyes widened. She looked at Heff. She glared. She tried to get up, but her legs were red with blood stains. Blobs and splats of dry blood were on her lega and blood was running down her lip. Her lip was bleeding. It was painful. Everything was painful in her view.

When she finally had the strength to get up, her glare became more frightening. She eyes went from deep blue to red. She teeth became fangs and she started walking towards Heff.

"Heff...what are you doing here?" she asked in a cold raspy voice.

"That's what _I _wanna know!" replied Heff.

"I hear you and Stan turned over new leaves. Are you serious about that?" returned Amanda.

"Yeah. Earlier today, we spent all day looking for you!"

Amanda grinned. Heff noticed.

"What's the grin for?" he asked.

"Heff, Heff, Heff, you always _were _the most naive of you and your little buddy," replied Amanda.

"What's that got to do wit...HEY!!" returned Heff. He was starting to get angry. "Do you mean that as a threat?"

"Why do you care?" replied Amanda. "Don't you think in that little peanut in you head called 'a brain'...if you have one?"

Heff was turning red. He did think for a minute about it...real hard. He thought about all he was hearing and his evil actions in the past. He als thought of Stan's evil actions, especially Alphonse's murder. Stan appeared in his mind and he just stared at Amanda.

_**Left on an eastbound train, gone first thing this morning  
Why's what's best for you, always the worst thing for me**_

When am I gonna learn? Why? 'Cause I'm tired of hating.  
When will it be your turn? Why?' Cause I'm tired of waiting. 

Heff was about to make a statement, but Amanda suddenly stepped forward and jumped up really high She roseup high into the air and grew to great size. She grew taller and taller until she 10 stories high. She looked down on to Heff and attempted to stomp on him. Heff jumped away. He backed away when giant Amanda got on hands and knees and charged after him. She grabbd Heff's tail and picked him up.  
"Don't make wanna destroy ya," the monster hissed. Heff showed no fear, though there was fear running through his body. "Stan doesn't like you. You and him haven't really turned good. You've been bad, and you always will be! Stan is ignorant and always keeps you around because he wants someone to boss around and redicule!"

Heff did not want to hear any of this, but he could not resist the words running through his head, but when he heard these sentences, all he could do was shake his head in denial.

_**No I don't, no I don't, no I don't  
Well, no, I don't find faith in your forced feelings  
Not fooled by your misleadings  
Won't buy this line your selling  
Tired of this lie your telling  
I won't, I don't, no I won't do this anymore!  
I won't, I don't, no I won't do this anymore!**_

Heff stared at her and started whispering softly.  
"Nah, I don' thinks that's right. How _can _it be true?"

Amanda grabbed Heff and held him in her fist. Heff had not felt so much pain since he and Stan were in the fist of there ex-acquaintance Wooster the woozle.

_**She says I'm only tellin' half of it.  
That's probably 'cause there's only half worth tellin'.  
And every time I try to laugh it off,  
that's when you turn around and wind up yellin'. **_

_**When am I gonna learn? Why? 'Cause I'm tired of hating.  
When will it be your turn? Why? 'Cause I'm tired of waiting. **_

Heff started trying push himself out of Amanda's grasp. When he did, he felt like he was ready to hurt someone. He hoped the victim was this gigantic Amanda. He stood on her hand and ran down her arm and started strangling Amanda's neck, but the giant woozle ripped him from her neck. She started charging toward him and threw him towards the walls. Instead of hitting the walls, he landed on the floor on his back. Amanda, again, charged after him and Heff jumped up and ran. He ran stairs that were nearby. Amanda followed and crunched down the stairs. When she finally stepped in front of him, Heff stopped and stare frightfully. He pleaded Amanda to stop. She did not.

_**No, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't  
No, I don't find faith in your forced feelings,  
not fooled by your misleadings.  
Won't buy this line your selling.  
Tired of this lie your telling.  
I won't, I don't no I won't do this anymore.  
I won't, I don't no I won't do this anymore.**_

She says I'm only tellin' half of it.  
That's probably cause there's only half worth tellin'.  
And every time I try to laugh it off.  
That's when you turn around and wind up yellin'! 

Amanda glared a wicked smile and Heff turned away and ran for his life. Amanda threw down her hand and the remaining stairs came crashing down. Heff fell down with them. Amanda grabbed him again before he hit the floor, Amanda grabbed him once again! Before she could throw him, she tripped on something and fell down letting go of Heff. Heff fell sitting up. He looked and saw what tripped her.

It was Stan! Stan had entered his dream.

"Stan!" Heff cried.

Amanda turned and growled. Stan gasped. Amanda glanced at him and swept him away quickly. Her move was so fast, Stan flew to the ground and his arms were scraped. He landed on his side. He looked and saw Heff staring at him.

Amanda broke up the staring quickly. She charged toward Heff, but before she could strike, Heff jumped out of the way and ran in a different direction. Amanda turned and shoved him over. He was heading towards a dark hole in the ground. He landed into it. He kept falling until he landed eight feet below the surface. He looked around him. Suddenly, he heard Stan shout. This great big shout sent Heff grabbing the walls of the pit and climb it up. After five minutes of climbing, he reached the surface and saw Stan holding open Amanda's mouth. t looked like Amanda was trying to eat Stan and he was trying to prevent it. Amanda looked up to the ceiling and spat Stan out of the opening of her mouth. Stan soared through the air. Heff watched looking completely scared. Stan looked at Heff while in the air for five seconds and smiled. He suddenly glanced at the ground. He miraculously landed on his feet, but crouched down. Amanda lunged at him with her tall sharp fingernails and was about to cut him, when Heff grabbed her other wrist and started twisting it. Amanda stared at Heff, and then she pushed Stan aside and tried to stop him as Heff continued twisting.

_**When am I gonna learn? Why? 'Cause I'm tired of hating.  
When will it be your turn? Why?' Cause I'm tired of waiting. **_

_**No, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't  
No, I don't find faith in your forced feelings,  
not fooled by your misleadings.  
Won't buy this line your selling.  
Tired of this lie your telling.  
I won't, I don't no I won't do this anymore.  
I won't, I don't no I won't do this anymore.  
**_  
Heff twisted it so hard...it ripped apart from her arm. Her wrist with her hand pushed Heff to the ground. Amanda roared in pain. Heff rushed past her and tried to reach to Stan.

Before Heff could reach his friend, something bit his stomach. It was Amanda. She bit Heff. Blood started gushing out of his stomach. Heff's eyes turned red as well. Heff stared weakened at Stan. Stan was terrified at everything he saw. Tears fell from his face.

As blood ran down Heff's body, blood also fell out of his mouth. He coughed out more blood. His head fell and he stared at the ground.

"S-S-stan..." he whispered.

Stan gasped.

"Get out of here. I want ya to leave," whispered Heff. "Leave me. Get yourself out."

Stan could not help, but stare at his friend.

Amanda's teeth drew deeper into Heff's body. He screamed.

"GET OUT!!!"

**END DREAM**

Heff woke up. He sat up when he awoke. Sweat ran down his face. Amanda stayed in his mind. He breathed heavily. He stared at his friend.

He too was trapped inside a dream.

It was all about Amanda...


	13. Dreams of Amanda Part 2

** This chapter has the lyrics to "Weak and Powerless" by Perfect Circle.**

**CHAPTER 13:** Dreams of Amanda Part 2

As Heff dreamt his crazy nightmare, Stan was dreaming. He was dreaming of not Amanda as a monster, but as someone very different.

**DREAM**

It was dark in the night time. Stan was standing in the entrance of the hideout with only his blue pants on. There he saw woozle kids, boy and girl, a deep hole and the kids digging another hole.

He watched the two small woozle children digging the big hole on his property. One of the woozle children was gray and the other was white. The gray one was a girl named Megan and the white one was a boy named Daniel. Megan was wearing a short black dress, white leggings, and gray bow tied into her ponytail of brown hair, while Daniel wore black pants, a white turtleneck, a black vest that resembled Stan's vest, and a gray hat that resembled Stan's hat. As Daniel and Megan dug the hole, Stan was rather surprised.  
"What are you kids doing?" he asked walking up to the kids. The kids stared at Stan menacingly.  
"Digging up our dead mother's grave, father," replied Megan. Stan gasped. Father??  
"F-Father?!" he asked surprised. Daniel stepped toward him.  
"Of course. When Amanda, our mother and your wife, died, you were so depressed, you asked us _'Why won't you bury her, make our graves, __or something,'_, so we thought that you meant it, so we're doing it...we're almost finished," he explained Megan glanced at Stan.  
"When we are done with this hole, we will bury mother in this hole...just like you asked," she replied coldly.

___**Tilling my own grave to keep me level  
Jam another dragon down the hole  
Digging to the rhythm and the echo of a solitary siren  
One that pushes me along and leaves me so...**_

Daniel and Megan kept digging until Megan ran into the forest and pulled out a big coffin. Stan's eyes widened.  
"Is that a coffin?" he asked. Daniel helped Megan drag the coffin.  
"Yes, father. This coffin contains our dead mother. It _is _a pity that she had to die of pneumonia and internal bleeding, but if it had to happened, it just had to happen," he replied. Megan and Daniel lowered the coffin into the newly dug hole. Stan could not stand it. As his kids lowered the coffin, Stan ran to them and was about to stop them, but before he could strike, Megan struck first. She pulled out a knife a cut Stan's arm. Stan yelped in pain.

**_Desperate and Ravenous  
I'm so weak and powerless over you._**

Stan held his arm as he fell to his knees. The two children stood over their father.  
"Father, when you told us to bury mother and dig your graves, we intend on finishing. No one is going to stop us...not even our own father. Oh, and thank you for the knife you lent me when you and Mr. Heff started your honey theiving career again. Remember this knife. You said that this was the knife used to kill _your _father, _our _grandfather Alphonse...good job...nice work...you get the idea," explained Daniel. Stan started breathing heavily, watching the flashback in his mind.

**FLASHBACK: **

"YOU STUPID BOY!!" yelled Alphonse to 9 year old Stan and 8 year old Heff. Little Karissa Johanson had been wandering off into the Hundred Acre Wood where Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, and Rabbit were. Alphonse knew perfectly well who they were, and he was furious.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DELIBERATELY LET KARISSA INTO ENEMY TERRITORY!!!" he yelled. Stan was scared and angry at the same time.

"We couldn't help if she could easily be lost. Don't blame her. She's only 1 year, 5 months, and 3 days old," he replied. Alphonse's glare grew.

"Don't get smart with me!! I'm not blamin' her, I'm blamin' you and your friend over there. Why should you have friends anyway? Woozles don't need friends!" he returned. Stan's look of feared turned into an angry look. Stan rose up at him. Heff was noticing this. Stan took a step back and grabbed a hold of a knife. Alphonse did not notice, but Heff did. He was a bit angry for being insulted, but not as angry as Stan was. Stan charged after him. As he did, Morgan and small Karrisa cam in and Morgan was shocked.

"STAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!!" she asked. Stan looked at her.

"I'm solvin' the main problem in my life. Good thing ya taught us not only readin' and writin', but how to take care of a problem," he hissed.

"Stan, this isn't the way to solve a problem!!" cried Morgan. Stan glared at him.

"Don't make me kill ya, too!" yelled Stan. Heff stood by him.

"I'm right behind you, Stan," he cried. Stan smiled at him.

"At least someone understands me! As you, Alphonse, thanks to you, there's no hope for us! You've turned us into honey-nappin' creatures no one loves! We can't change! Now, I'm gonna kill you for the hate you placed inside us!!" he yelled. He grabbed his father and started stabbing him.

Alphonse screamed his head off.

"That's what you get!!" cried Heff.

"Join me, Heff!!" replied Stan. Heff got a knife for himself and started attacking Alphonse. Blood spilled everywhere. Morgan was crying as she held her baby tight.

"Stan, Heff, stop this! You can still change!! It's still not too late," she whispered in her head. Stan then found some mousetraps and started clipping Alphonse's tail, hands, feet, and head. Alphonse was thrown to the ground, bloodied and stinking with the scent of his own blood. Morgan was wide eyed with fear. She clutched her baby and ran away. She never looked back. She ran out of home and her mind went dark.

"Stan, why have you done this? I can't believe the boy I knew has turned into this. I tried to warn him, but the innocent mind I saw in him is no longer alive. What if he comes after me next?" she whispered when she collapsed to the ground. Karrisa started crying. Morgan comforted her.

Meanwhile, Stan and Heff were now looking at a collapsed and beaten Alphonse Johanson. He looked at his son.  
"Stan...I'm so...sorry. I...never...knew," he replied. He closed his eyes. He died that night at Heff and Stan's feet.

Stan and Heff looked at his dead body for a minute and started to leave. Stan took his father's red hat (the same hat he wears when he and Heff appear inthose two episodes of "The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh"), and he put on his yellow vest, red and white tie, his blue pants, and black shoes. Heff had nothing to put on. He had his long black vest ( if one saw the episodes, one would know that over the years, they had grown into the clothes that were now big on them). Stan and Heff ran away that night. Though they were still children, murderous childen, the still had to leave. They left Alphonse's body for Morgan to find. Morgan eventually did, dug up a grave, and placed his body inside it with a tombstone reading:

ALPHONSE WILLIAM JOHANSON

1949-1978

A Father with a Purpose

Stan and Heff eventually found this grave, and as they looked at it, they knew they were no longer children, innocent children that is. They were going to grow up, believing being who they were was going to be the only way to live...

Heff was still afraid of mice, child or not.

But the story's not over yet.

**END FLASHBACK**

After Stan looked at the flashback and shivered in fear. Daniel and Megan smiled at his suffering.

**_Someone feed the monkey while I dig in search of China  
White as Dracula as I approach the bottom..._**

**_Desperate and Ravenous  
I'm so weak and powerless over you. _**

Stan pulled himself to his feet, still clenching his wound. Megan, who was still holding his father's knife, held it up, but Daniel stopped her.  
"Not just yet, Megan, my sister," he said. Megan nodded. Daniel took out another knife.  
"This was Heff's knife. He used this knife to help with the murder of our grandfather," he replied. Stan had enough of this. He rose to his feet and almost fell, but came up nonetheless.  
"Megan, Daniel, as your father, I must tell you to stop this. If you don't...you're...you're both grounded!" he said. Megan and Daniel glared and growled. But soon, their glares faded when a dark shadow hovered over Stan. Stan turned around and saw Heff standing over him. Stan gasped.  
"Heff? It's you! Tell these kids to not lower this coffin!" he cried.

Heff sniggered.  
"Why would you do that?" he asked. Stan's eyes widened. He shook his head.  
"Whatever! Heff, I...OOOHHH!!! Could you just...OH WHATEVER!!! I change my mind! Leave me alone!" he yelped. Heff grabbed Stan and pulled him towards his children.  
"Sorry, Stan, but ever since we started up our honey theiving career again, you have I guess...lost your touch. Now, your kids only listen to you because I tell them to. Now I'm telling your kids to throw into your grave and be buried along with your dead wife, Amanda! But first, kids, now's a really good time to use those knives we got you for Christmas!" replied Heff. Stan gasped. Heff held Stan tight as Megan and Daniel walked toward the victim with their knives ready. Daniel started stabbing his father again and again and again. Stan's screams were ear piercing, but nobody cared, except Stan though.

**_Little angel go away  
Come again some other day  
The devil has my ear today  
I'll never hear a word you say  
He promised I would find a little solace  
And some piece of mind  
Whatever just as long as I don't feel so..._**

**_Desperate and ravenous  
so weak and powerless over you  
Desperate and Ravenous  
I'm so weak and powerless  
over you.  
Over you..._**

After Megan had her fun, Stan could not take it. Then, Megan lifted Stan over her shoulders and threw her father's bloody almost dead body.  
"Kids...Heff...," he managed to say. He could say anything else. As he landed into his grave, he breathed slowly until he finally stopped.

**END DREAM **

Stan woke up crying. He glanced at Heff and jumped out of bed and ran outside and saw no hole.


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter has the lyrics to "Like You" by Evanescence. **

**CHAPTER 14**

Ever since Stan and Heff had awakwen from their chaotic nightmares, everything could not have been happier for them. When they came to, they started back up there search for Amanda. Instead of searching within their territory like before, they even searched within the territory of their enemies, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, and Rabbit, of course making sure that they were not seen. After searching for hours without rest, Heff finally found Amanda up in a tree, licking her honey covered fingers. Stan joined up with Heff, climbed up the tree and he started to talk to her, saying how sorry he was. At first Amanda did not believe him, but after Stan apoligized again and again, Amanda finally decided to accept. Ever since then, Amanda had been spending more and more time with Stan, the more she liked him more and more. Over the months, in 1992, Amanda helped him with his anger issues, seeing as it was those anger issues that set him and Heff in their dark life in the first place. A few weeks into the anger recovery, Stan gave Amanda a white rose, which started their dates. Every time they went on a date, they would always go to a beautiful place in the beautiful Hundred Acre Wood. On their first date, they went to the white bridge seen in the old Winnie the Pooh classics, and on another date, they went to a big beautiful field and chased fireflies. One time, they went up on to the highest hill and admired the scenery. On their most recent one in early October of 1992, Stan and Amanda walked down to the river, and Stan gave her another gift...an engagement ring. The ring was pure diamond that he had found in the ground a few years ago. Amanda accepted the proposal. They were married on March 20, 1993.

Ten months after the wedding, Amanda had her first child, a son, a white woozle like in Stan's dream named Daniel in 1994. Then two years after in 1996, she had another child, a grey colored woozle daughter, also like Stan's dream, named Megan. Unfortunately, ever since the births of his children, he had not been able spend any time with his life long friend, Heff. Fortunately though, Heff had been busy also. He had met a lime green female heffalump with shoulder length brown hair named Serenity. He proposed to Serenity in December in 1997. After his marriage, he had two little heffalump girls named Ophelia and Teresa. Ophelia was lime green like Serenity and Teresa was red-orange like Heff. Ophelia was born in 1998 and Teresa in 1999.

In 2000, Stan, his family, and Heff, with his family left the Hundred Acre Wood and move to another city. In September, they moved to New York City and lived underground in Central Park. After living there for almost a year, everything seemed just fine. Unfortunately one day, in September 2001, Stan and his family were sneaking from building to building making sure none of the humans saw them.

"Pop, how come we don't want any of the humans to see us?" asked young Daniel.  
"It's because most humans aren't used to seeing woozles running around a public place. In fact...wait! What's that???!!!" he exclaimed. He pointed up into the sky, observing some flying object in the sky. Amanda and Megan looked up.  
"What is it, mommy?" asked Megan.  
"That's a plane. It must be from the airport. If not, who knows where," replied Amanda. They all stared at the strange plane, but Daniel noticed something about the plane. He tugged on Stan's yellow vest. Stan looked at him.  
"Dad, the plane's heading for one of those buildings!" he said pointing to the twin towers. Amanda gasped.  
"It's gonna crash into the Twin Towers!" she yelped. Megan, Daniel, and Stan looked at her.  
"How d'ya know these things?" asked Stan.  
"My grandpa Harry Woozle McDermott, my dad's dad, was a traveler. He'd tell me stories of England, here in New York, and Nigeria, which is in a country called Africa, but let's not talk about this now! There's no time! That plane's gonna crash!!" she replied. She pointed to the plane as it collided with one of twin towers! All of Stan's family were in shock as the tower started catching fire and smoke started spreading through the streets! The family of woozles watched the humans run for their lives and thought that they should do the same thing!  
"EVERYBODY RUN!!!!" yelled Stan. He put Megan and Daniel in his arms and he and his spouse ran for their lives, trying to run away from injuries or sudden death because of poisonous smoke. As they ran, Amanda tripped on a rock and fell on her stomach. She looked back and saw fire fighters run towards the tower. Stan looked back and saw his wife on the ground. Before Stan could do anything else, he heard Heff's voice.

Heff ran up to Stan and his children.  
"Stan, you've got to get you and your family out of here! Serenity and I just found that some foreign guys hijacked a plane and crashed the towers. First one of them went and then a place called the Pentagon just got trashed..." he said. Before he could finish his sentence, a big BOOM was heard! They all looked and saw the second tower crash! Stan growled.  
"OH THAT'S JUST GREAT!! NOW THE SECOND TOWERS GONE! Listen, Heff! Amanda's back there. The poisonous smoke could get her!" he replied. Heff stomped his foot.

"Then you've got to go get her!" he said. Stan gasped.

"Are you nuts?! What about Meg and Danny?" he asked. Heff put his paw on Stan's shoulder.  
"I'll get them away from this danger! You go save your wife!" he said. Stan gasped again.  
"But..." he said. Heff shoved him towards Amanda.  
"Just go!" he cried. Stan shoved to Amanda and helped her up. Heff took Megan and Daniel and took them home where it was safe.

Meanwhile, Stan was tryng to help up Amanda, when suddenly, he noticed something.

Amanda was not conscious!**  
**  
Stan put her on his shoulders and ran off home.

When he got home, he placed Amanda on their bed and tried to wake her up! He tried pouring water on her head, performing CPR, EVERYTHING!!!

Then, Stan placed his ear to Amanda's chest.

Her heart was not beating...

Stan started shedding tears. He could not believe this was happening...His wife...his beautiful wife...dead. A tragedy, which later became Patriot's Day...killed her. Megan and Daniel stood by each other, not knowing what was going on.

**_Stay low.  
Soft, dark, and dreamless,  
Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness.  
I hate me,  
For breathing without you.  
I don't want to feel anymore for you._**

"What's going on, Daddy?" asked Megan. Stan stared at his daughter. He sat down and placed her in his lap. Tears continued to run down his face.

Daniel placed a paw on Stan's shoulder.  
"Is somethin' going on, dad?" he asked. Stan nodded his head.  
"Yes, son. Unfortunately, we won't be seeing mom for awhile," he said. Daniel frowned. Megan frowned also.

_**Grieving for you,  
I'm not grieving for you.  
Nothing real love can't undo,  
And though I may have lost my way,  
All paths lead straight to you.**_

I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you.  
  
"You mean...she...she can't be dead!! Are you serious?!" he asked shouting. Megan started shedding tears as well. Stan, Megan, Daniel, and Heff looked down on Amanda's dead body. Heff started crying too. Even brave, fearless Daniel started crying as well. Stan held Amanda's cold hand.  
"I'm gonna miss ya, Amanda," he said.

**_Halo,  
Blinding wall between us.  
Melt away and leave us alone again.  
The humming, haunted somewhere out there.  
I believe our love can see us through in death.  
_**  
Ever since September 11, 2001, life went from good to bad...just like that. After Amanda's funeral, Stan started juggling two jobs, one of them Amanda used to work. That job was taking care of the children. Heff also helped most of the time. Even through the dark times, the pair always stood by each other, helping each other when they needed it the most. Also, Stan's children and Heff's children had become the best of friends, just as Stan and Heff were after all these years. Even though he had his kids, and his best friend, he still was not happy.

******_I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,  
I'm coming for you._**

You're not alone,  
No matter what they told you, you're not alone.  
I'll be right beside you forevermore.  
  
In January, 2005, the heffalump and woozle families recieved news from a friend who also went to HWRS. It was about the Hundred Acre Wood. They found that there old home, "Heffalump and Woozle Territory" had recieved a new name. That name is "Heffalump Hallow". Heff was happy about the change. Stan was not. Then, two years after in January, 2007, Stan and Heff also recieved news from the friend that was also about the Hundred Acre Wood. Stan and Heff found out that there are two new allies who had joined their enemies and have turned them into detectives. The allies names were Darby and Buster. Stan and Heff believed that these two new allies of their acursed enemies could be threat, especially when it was at this time when they were thinking about moving back to the Hundred Acre Wood, to avoid suffering another tragedy in New York, but when they heard of these people changing their enemies into detectives, they feared that if they came back, Darby and Buster could lead their enemies to their hideout, who might want to get revenge on them after all this time. They refused to go back to their home, and decided to stay here, and just as long as they kept their distance and knew when to run at the right moment, they would be safer here.

**_I long to be like you, sis,  
Lie cold in the ground like you did.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you.  
And as we lay in silent bliss,  
I know you remember me._**

I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,  
I'm coming for you.  
  
Now, more than six years after the horrible tragedy, Stan is finally happy. He still loves Amanda no matter what, but now he and Heff could finally have the life they have been looking for, knowning that when their times come, they will be with Amanda soon.

That is how they became this way...

_FIN_


End file.
